


Inner demons

by karkatshipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parents, It helps, M/M, You Have Been Warned, cursed kid, enjoy, i am not nice to my characters, read if ya want to, satanic shit, would love feed back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries like really bad.  so just read it if ya want hope someone likes it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

* * *

 

_Everyone has someone_

That's what they say, that's what they hope. Hope what an abstract feeling, to think and wish for something that is unlikely to happen, or don't even try and make that hopeful desire come to life. If you ask me, I'd say hope is nothing but a lie, but I'm just a no one then why listen to me. If I am a no one, then who does that make you? 

Here how it all started...

* * *

 

The day was cool for it being in the morning and the sun yet to raise high enough to send the full heat of summer on me, which I enjoyed the soft coolness before the heat of the day came. I woke that morning alone, the empty house felt odd almost like it was dead no one to keep it alive, dragging myself to the living room I see the cartoons on and sit down getting sucked into it quickly. As the day went by still no one came around it was like I was left alone, after I grew hungry I went to see if I could find either of my parents but found a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the counter, looking around for its maker but found no one but me. Frowning I step away picking up the sandwich and going over to the couch to watch more cartoons. 

 Eating the sandwich, my mom had made for me so many times before so nothing was different, at least not yet. After I eat about half of it, I started to feel weird like that world around me was gone, blurry and slowed down, and my stomach felt like someone kicked it. Laying on my side hugging my knees to my chest At the pain of my stomach it had felt like someone had hit my stomach and it was screaming at me, trying to sit up and will away the pain only to twist my face in confusion on why things were blurry and it felt like the world was spinning, like I was still on the marry go round and it just took me around in such fast and sickening circles. It felt like every inch of me was sweating and clammy but a few seconds later I feel it raising out of my stomach and I get up to run to the bathroom but then it was all black. 

When I woke up I was tried down to a cold metal table, my clothing was gone just leaving me in boxers. Belts had me tied me to the table at my hands and my feet to the corners of the table they were so tight it was digging into my skin leaving my skin red around them. The room I was in was dark and empty for the most part, in the middle of the room was the cold metal table I was on and a few torches giving off a dim light like that from a fire place. Turning my head to try and see a way out the only one I could see was a big wooden door with the fleur de lis on the sides, a symbol mom told me about in town. I try to sit up but freeze when I heard voices, looking at the door I see light leaking from the bottom and two shadows talking. 

 "Adam.. are you sure about this... he's the nicest kid I know." Came the voice of my mom, her voice was clear with what sounded like worry and a mix of fear. 

"Lilly, you're not thinking about quitting now are you!?" The rough sudden outburst made me jump as the two shadows became one. I ignore it as the talking turned into muffled sobbing, trying to sit up, but couldn't and the next thing I know the door opens and seven figures in hoods walk in walking in a line til' they circled around me.

They all looked alike, wearing hooded cloaks covering their bodies from my eyes. I could still make out odd shapes on their heads, looking like a diamond with two triangles pointing to the middle.   

"M-Mom!? Daddy!?" I had cried out arching off the metal table to try and fight, looking at of the figures I see part of a face peeking out from under it. "Help.. Please untie me." But not one of the seven cared.

My cries died down after a second and the one figure standing in front of my head, started talking. 

"Brothers, sisters we are here today to fulfill a promise to prove our faith to the want of our Lord, Lucifer the fallen. Prove our faith but give a child, by giving our child to you for the promise of fame, knowledge, and fortune." The cloaked man spoke from standing right over me

 "M-mom.. Mommy!?! I w-wanna go home." I wailed out pathetically begging one of the forms to help me out of this situation, at this point none of them seemed human more so the evil shadows on my cartoon stealing the life force from the super hero yet no super hero is coming for me. 

* * *

 It was here where I was meant to die, to be feed to some demonic being for unbelievable power from the demon. But if I wrote this I didn't die, right? Unless I'm a ghost.   
  
But I'll let you keep reading to find out. 

* * *

 

"Custom to ritual the father and mother of the sacrifice must end his life." One of them spoke out and held a large curved knife out to the shorter cloak standing to my left, it took it before shaking it's head. 

"You can't ask me to kill my own fucking kid!" The women buried her face in her hands. 

"You must!" All the others snap at her.   
  
"Mom??! Mommy?" I tried to reach out to her but the bonds kept me still, I guess my crying got annoying to them cause the one standing over me shoved a cloth in my mouth gagging me. I tried to spit it out but it only got shoved deeper making me stop crying not wanting to choke on it. 

"Lilly, do it now!" I jump at hearing my father yell like that. This had to be a nightmare, right? my parents were the nicest people I knew, they helped all kinds of people around the block, and even babysat the neighbors baby even if it cried all night. This was not the mom and dad I knew.  

 She steps closer to me, raising up like she walked up a step. looking up at her while she held the knife over my exposed belly, I shook my head begging her to not do this. 

"I-I'm sorry Xavier.. It had to be you.." She muttered and took a deep breath but she made the mistake of looking at me and our eyes meet. 

* * *

Even now I remember her face, her eyes, I was far too young to know what she was going through but now I do. I want you to know I don't blame my mom, or my dad for that matter. they did cruse me, and try to kill me but they treated like their world no else ever done that or me.

I love you mom...

 

* * *

There was her life in her eyes, loving someone only to be dragged into this circle of seven and her kid meant to be killed by her own hand.   
  
I relax when she lowered the knife away from me laying it next to my leg. Lilly leaned over my. cupping my cheek and removing the gag. neither me nor my mother saw one of the other cloaked figure grab the knife and in one motion stab me in the side. 

I arch in my pain screaming out feeling the knife easily slice through my skin dangerously close to cutting up the organs I need to live. the next second the knife was pulled out making me scream out again feeling blood pore out of the wound, I feel the tears but I didn't know I was crying. Through the teary eyed blurry world I see the knife get passed to my father. 

 

                                               (\/Still working on all this \/) 

"We need to move on from this soon if she doesn't do it I will!" One of the other guy said who was standing around. It seemed like his mom didn't even hear him talk. She goes to cup xavier's cheek and pull the gag out of his mouth, right when the impatient guy in the back rushed forward taking the dagger from her and stabbing the child in his side. "There. Adam your turn."

Xaiver screamed out, tear rolling over his eyelids and down his face. Pain blocking out everything that was happening. His mother lunged at the one who had stabbed her kid, hold the dagger with her son blood on it to his throat.

"That's it we are done here we aren't doing this to him I'd rather it be me." She said looking between everyone.

Xavier being very young knew nothing about pain his mind still trying to understand all that was happening in front of him. When his mother wasn't looking his father moved and disarmed her moving the knife to the little throat of his kid.

"No! Please. Please don't he's only five what kind of faith is this to kill a little boy! Please God please don't." She had tears to match Xavier's as she begged for his life. "Let him live. Please!"

Two of the other hooded guys came and held her back as Adam took the book back up and started chanting having everyone follow his words. He eyed his dad scared and worried and in pain. His took the knife and rested the tip over his heart added bit by bit of pressure, making him whine out. He felt his skin break under the knife slowly pressing further and further into his chest. Just as his sight started to fade he saw a bright flash of light a deep purple pink shining from a hole he had no one idea what it was as it looked like things we're starting to came out of it. If the child had any more fight in him it was taken by the knife his dad was stabbing him with.

"Please oh God please no!" His mother was still screaming. With one last effort she kicked the guy holding her and ran over just as some large black creator crawled out of the pink purple hole. There was a blending flash of that same color and then nothing. The chanting broke, no one could be seen. He felt his eyes closing and gave in pass out from the pain and scare he just went through.

Who knows how long he slept for but when he did he was still tied to the table not knowing anything he tried to call out to his mom too scared to get a response if he called for dad. There was enough eerily silence of the place making him feel alone and unwanted. He felt tears coming again, he loudly sobbed.

"Mommmy!? I'm s-orry plea-please don't leave me.. il-I'll be great I'll be good." He sniffed and tried not to breath too fast. "Please d-don't hurt me again. Please. I'll do whatever you want."

He was alone in the dark for at least days but he couldn't tell when the sun was up or the moon. After the first day he stopped crying for his mom knowing she wouldn't answer. He was pretty young but he told himself mommy didn't want him so he stayed asleep. It took about a week for someone to find him, during that time he slept and tried to deal with pain of his healing cuts the one in his side hurt a lot.

On what was the sixth day he heard voices and blinked awake to heard a door being kicked in. Still being tied down he couldn't see who or what it was, but a few seconds later he could make out what the voices were saying.

"We found them! We found them! Seven dead one injured. Get a medic in here." Three police men forced their way to Xavier when they saw him alive they cut him lose and checked his wounds seeing blood all over his shirt. "Don't worry kid your safe now, what your name?"

"X-Xavier.. What about my mom and dad they haven't talked to me in a long time.." The cop carried him out of his basement to the home he was raised in and where they took care of him.

"I'm sorry Xavier but your mom and dad won't see you for a long time.."


	2. what now..

After awhile of sitting in the back of a cop car, Xavier found himself being moved a place with a lot more cops making him feel a bit uneasy about being there. The whole thing was a rush that hurt his head from thinking it over too much; cops rush in, get him free, tell him he'll never see his mom or dad again, on the way out some guys came over that Xavier knew his friends they saw him and how he looked demanding to know what happened to the family. He was shoved into the back of a car and made to wait, someone coming and checking his stab wounds.

He sighed and hugged himself gently kicking his legs on the chair trying to distract himself from all the cops around him. Hut he froze and looked up to the counter with a lady behind it, she seemed nice but after everything he just went through he wasn't trusting anyone for awhile. He perked up hearing his mom's name.

“Today on Friday the thirteenth of July nineteen ninety eight the bodies of Lilly Alder, Adam Alder,  Emma Clark, Patrick Clark, Joel Masters, Ryan Masters, and James Alder were found in the Alder home basement cause of death is unknown. the child of Lilly and Adam Alder was found alive with minor injures and underfeed he is currently under the care of the Clark's county police station. It seemed the seven dead were in with satanic cult and were going to sacrifice the child for an unknown reason.." Xavier was done and walked across the room making sure the lady saw him go that way so she wouldn't worry. He shut the door and locked it behind, he felt tears pricking his eyes again, he missed his mom and wanted someone to hold him as he sobbed into their shoulder.

He bowed his head as he went to use the toilet, he was tied up for six days his pants and underwear were ruined by now he went and kicked them off before carefully putting them in the silver box beside him, hopefully he'd get some new pants soon. From who? Who was there to take care of him? Would he have to do it himself? How could he..?

He went over and washed his hands seeing a bit of his face covered in tears, making him more upset about being upset. He froze solid when he was a dark shadow pass behind him, he went to turn around but become a stone at what he saw. He was face to face to with an endless black wolf just a bit smaller then him, Xavier never had anything like this to worry about anything life threatening before this happened. He froze completely not knowing what to do in front of this wolf thing.

It was more elegant than scary, it took a step closer to the little boy making him swallow from a dry mouth. He heard a voice in his head that scared more than actually looking at the thing.

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t dream of hurting you, Xavier. You’ve been through a lot and i’m sorry for all of it.” The voice almost echoed through his head.

“W-who are you.. Where did you come from?” His voice slightly shook as he talked keeping voice down not knowing if someone else could hear the wolf thing the way it echoed in his head made him think only he could hear the wolf.

“I’m your demon, I’ve been around as long as you have.” The black shape sat down in front of him, he had never seen a black that dark and his teeth and eyes were so white it seemed like those two colors could never being next to each other. Having his fur curl up some but besides that this wolf was skinny and smooth in figure. Once Xavier was sure the wolf wouldn’t hurt him, he stepped forward and rested his tiny hand on the wolf long muzzle right above pointy teeth and probably a missing hand.   

“What’s your name? My name is Xavier.” He said with a smile petting his soft fur moving to pet behind his ear, that what he always did with his old dog. He ran away- He thought and mommy and daddy were really sorry about it like they did something. Fresh tears start to pour down his face, would they have done that to spot?? He was still trying to understand all of this. The black shape blinks and turns it’s head to the side.

“Xavier? What’s wrong??” He nuzzled his head against the little hand moving to lick his cheek. He has hated when he was upset and tried to comfort him, he move and sat next to him curling his big fluffy tail around him.

“W-why would mom-my and.. daddy d-do this?? They hurt me but they said they loved me.. Th-they lied.. L-lying is bad..” he moved and hid his face in the wolf’s chest hugging him by his shoulders, he didn’t feel like any person or living thing he ever felt but had some energy to him and it was all the kid needed about now.

“Sweety your mommy and daddy didn’t know what to do, they wanted more than could take and it got back to them. I’m sorry Xavier I will always be here for you. If I could I would fix everything for you but I can’t, I can’t do much but talk with you, that's only because of what happened.” He wolf hooked his chin over his head like hugging him as best as he could, though the tender moment didn't last when Xavier jumped at a knock at the door. 

"Xavier..? Sweety? You in there come on out please." It was a girl's voice, making him think it wasn't one of the cops, he looked up at what called it's self a demon who nodded. 

"Its alright she wouldn't be able to see me go open the door, okay?" He nodded and went to the door as he wiped hid red face and opening it and looking out at who was there. It was a lady with a simple sun dress on and black hair put into a weird style that he had never seen before, she sat down on her heels to look straight at the kid. 

"Hi there Xavier, ya remember me? I was a good friend of your dad's." He looked down at the mention of his dad, he flash back to that moment when his dad almost killed him. He rested his hand over his heart where his dad stabbed him at, looking back at her hoping she wasn't like him in anyway. "You're gonna come over and I'll take care of you. You like that? You can play with my son all day if you want and I'll make you lunch and tuck you in." Xavier didn't really have a choice in the matter the police didn't want to send him to foster care after what he been through and she was the only family or friends that passed the background check. The cop behind her was the guy who carried him out of the basement, he spoke up seeing the kid was unsure about her.

"Don't worry you'll be fine she is sweet and caring she will take care of you." He nodded hopping to reassure him on trust again.   

"O-okay.." Xavier looked back at the wolf hearing the voice in his head again.  _She is fine Xavier, she won't hurt you and no other demon can everyone has their own in time you'll understand them for now just focus on being a kid and relaxing._ and with that he left the bathroom and followed the lady out of the police station. 


	3. Zeke and maggy

Could it had been a dream? A really bad dream? Xavier blinked slowly as light fulled the small room he had slept in. He jolted awake, sitting and looking around the. The room was small but cozy, it was covered in toys and nothing but bright colors, he smiled lightly when saw the train set, cars, and legos. Finally he took notice of the other boy, with light brown hair and eyes to match.         

"Oh you're finally awake." The boy said with a small wave. "My mom said not to wake you. My name Zeke, what's  your's name?." He had a small airplane in his hands. 

"Umm.. Xavier.." He sat on the bed letting his eyes wonder around the room but went to look down at the covers he was in. Looking around more he noticed another bed, had she set it up for him. 

"Zeke! Breakfast is done." His mother called form another part of the house, as the other got up. 

"Come on! Let's go eat." He looked back at him with a wave of his hand, Xavier slowly got up at followed him. 

He stopped and peeked out the doorway, he saw a hall way with carpet leading to stairs. He slowly walked to the stairs and looked down, from where he was he could see a wooden floor. He started creeping down them, til he could see more. There in the next room was the lady from last night looking down at the counter as she made three plates. 

Xavier was just about to sneak down when see looked up at him, he kind of froze not liking waking up in someone else's place. 

"Oh Xavier! So glad to see you awake. I made French toast and bacon if ya hungry." She was kind of loud and out there, so far each time he saw her she was wearing a different sun dress, and her hair was a wild mess of curls. 

 "Um.. alright. Thanks for the food." He bashfully looked at her and went down the rest of the stairs. His eyes seating around as he made his way across the room, seeing a rather large living room with two couches and a chair one of the big ones dad always sat in. He sat at the table on the free side, across from Zeke and the lady on the corner. 

"You need anything else?" she asked as he sat in the chair. He didn't like when they treated him different all he wanted was to like everyone else normal. But for the past week nothing has been normal, he shook his head a bit not letting those thoughts come back. 

_That's it learn how to control what you think about, for now just be a kid and have fun play game and grow stronger. If you want to know anything when your older I'll tell you._

He about jumped not remembering the shadow wolf til now, he looked around seeing him at the bottom of the stairs. He looked around some more towards the others, the lady have a bird on the chair next to her. And he blinked when he saw another wolf, he realized he kind of zoned our and went to eat what food she made. It was pretty good but he loved his mom's cooking she would even let him help. 

"So Xavier what do you like to o do for fun? I like Legos and cars." He looked up at Zeke and shrugged. 

"I didn't have much toys but Like movies a lot." He did his best to ignore everything that happened and make a friend.

"Well maybe after awhile you two can sit down and watch some movies together, does that sound fun?" Zeke nodded with a smile. 

He ate the rest of his food in silence the other two smiling and chuckling at little things, it almost, almost felt like nothing ever even happened. If he did focus it felt like the week didn't happen. 

"Hey mom can I have some orange juice.." He trailed off once he realized what he said, the lady looked at him almost looking full of pity.

"It's alright Xavier." She got up and opened the fridge getting him a glass of orange juice. "You can call me aunty Maggy or just Maggy whatever you prefer."  


	4. why?

Zeke was actually fun to play with he had thought after a few days of talking and playing together. And Maggy was always nice and sweet making sure Xavier had everything he'd ever need. Most of the day Maggy was in her room and him and Zeke would have played. Sitting on his color filled carpet as he showed him how the work the train set as it went past them. 

"Hey Zeke? Can I ask something?" He sat back and looked at him. 

"Sure, what is it?" The other boy watched the train move. 

"How come you're mom has clothes for me and a bed, did she know I was coming?"

"Oh that bed was Zacks and the clothes too." Xaiver looked at the bed. 

"Zack?" 

"Yeah he was my brother, but mommy said he got really sick and he couldn't stay here. Now he's in heaven." Zeke just looked the the train as it made a whistle sound. "One day I'll see him again, at least that's what mom says." 

"I never had a brother it was just me, mom and.. dad-" He was cut off by the other. 

"Didn't they hurt you that's what I heard mom say that they were gonna do something to you. What was it?" Xavier looked down being taken back to the moment when he dad had the knife to his chest, his eyes filling with tears as pulled his knees up to his chest, he felt the soft fur of his wolf press against him but it didn't help much he started sobbing as Zeke watched him worryingly. Zeke got up and got a stuffed animal and blanket, handing him the stuffed kitty and wrapping the blanket around him. 

"No need to cry it's just us and the wolves." xavier looked up his purple eyes filled with tears as he said that.

"You can see the wolves?"

"Yeah." He pointed to Xavier's wolf and his shadow wolf who was a bit bigger than Xaiver's.

"I thought only I could see them.." He sniffed and hold the kitty closer to his chest. 

"I'm sorry for making you cry, maybe I ask mom and we can watch a movie." He hopped up and left going to his mother. The other young boy sat alone listening as Zeke knocked on his mom's door. 

"Mommy?" He asked as he knocked. It took a few mentioned til she opened it.

"What!? I told you not to bother me in my room." She yelled out making both boys jump in fear. Her room was Smokey and stinks and she didn't look much better. 

"B-but we wanted to watch.. a movie..." His voice shook badly as Xavier peeked his head out watching as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in the messy room. 

"Fuck no, I told you not to bother me!" She took off her shoe and smacked him with it. Zeke cried out over and over. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Xaiver curled in a ball hopping Zeke was okay but too scared to help. He looked up to see his wolf looking at him nuzzling him softly. 

_he'll be fine. I promise._

It wasn't til ten minutes later when he saw Zeke, he had a dark hand print on his arm, his face stained with countless tears, holding his bottom wear she hit him. 

"Zeke!?" He jumped up and race over hugging him."I'm sorry you got in trouble over me. I'm sorry." 

"I-its okay.." He sniffed tears falling on his shirt as the other rubbed his back. Both wolves wrapped around him in the same manor as the boys hugging. 

Later that night Maggy put on a movie and made dinner before peeking her head in their room.

"Boys..?" They jumped at her voice looking up. She sighed and stood their. "Dinner is ready, I put on a movie.." They just looked at her, fresh fear still in their eyes. "Look I'm sorry! I lost my life over one fucking tumor!" She slamed the door and went to hers locking herself in. The boys scared slowly went and ate the food and watched the movie with a melancholy mood. 


	5. want

The days seemed to drag on after that, they never opened Maggy's door when it was shut in stead they learn to get themselves if they needed food they'd take turns running to the kitchen, grabbing water ever food they could. As well as finding out how to work the T.V they watched all their favorite movies.

Now months later Zeke was all excited about his birthday coming up. It was hard to get him asleep when his mind ran wild for things to do and want he'd get. the boys took turns reading bed time stories or making them up to the picture they mostly did the second one, tonight Xavier was tell Zeke what he know about snow white when his mom came in.

"Zeke? we got great news. Your dad said he'd come for your birthday and get you nice presents." Maggy smiled looking at the two boys. 

"Really??" Zeke looked so happy about seeing his dad, Xavier was happy for him.

Xaiver sat next to his bed still holding his book, he did a double take when he same Maggy's demon, a big bird flapping it's wings above her head clearly bigger than her. It look somewhat like your's and Zeke's wolf having the same eyes as well as the solid black look have it and they all had three long sharp claws on each foot. He watched as the bird used its beck to press the phone in her hand up to her ear. Xavier turned his head watching. 

"He's so happy see you we can't wait." She smiled looking at them, slowly stepping back and closing the door. "And you'll get to meet adam's son.." Her voice faded as she went to her room. He looked at Zeke. 

"You happy to see your dad?" Hearing his dad's name made him want to run and hide. Zeke nods looking like he'd never go to sleep tonight so Xavier put the book down and climbed in bed next to him they like sleeping side by side less lonely. 

"How could I not be happy? I miss my dad he left when Zack got sick, mom got really sad she cried really bad and then Zack never came home she stayed in her room all the time. I want her to be happy." He sighed rolling on his side to face him. 

"I hate hearing my dad's name.. He tried to kill me.." He sighed looking down. 

"I'm sorry. He must of have been so mean to you. I'm glad you're here even if things go wrong we watch out for each other it's like Zack is still here." He closes his eyes and yawns. 

"He wasn't that bad before what he did he would always take me out to the park and mom would sit with me and play with me with all my toys. Mom watched movies with me and dad played a lot of games with me. I wish I knew why they hurt me I wish their didn't do it i'd still be happy with them." He heard Zeke softly snoring in his ear. 

_They did it as a deal, they get money and fame but they had to kill you._

_Give your soul to whatever they made the deal._

Hearing the wolf he slid out of bed and on the floor next to the shadow. 

"How did Maggy's demon do that? Move the phone for her?" He looked at his wolf.

_If you give into your demon it takes you over._

_For Maggy her demon is a bird, showing freedom she does whatever she wants for whatever reason._

"Then that's not freedom if the thing was controlling her."

_It's sometimes complicated, her freedom is whats killing her._

_Same if you gave into your want or if Zeke gave into his want._

_Then we would control you into ways you want._

_For us, is the want to be with another, you hate being alone and want someone, anyone bad._

_Like you have Zeke now, you and him are close._

_Zeke probably wants to be loved and kept seeing as he lose his family._

"So Maggy let herself do whatever, does she think before she does things??" He said trying and wanting to understand everything he saw around him. 

_I'm guessing no based on her hitting Zeke awhile back then wanting to be sorry._

_I'd to be around when Zack got sick. Poor Zeke._

He look over just in time to see his wolf leap into the bed next to him. 

_Get some rest Zeke wants you to lay down with him._

He gets up and looks down at the other wolf. 

_Just move the_ _blanket and he should move._

Xavier nods and does so watch the wolf jump off the bed as he climbed in next to the other boy. "Do demons need rest?" 

_Not really, you ever wake up really tired?_

_that's when we took some of your rest cause we were weak._

"I could nap to let you rest, same for Zeke and his demon." 

_You really are sweet Xavier, put yourself first._

 "Okay." He said before he closed his eyes, seeming to only rest his eyes before for a moment before waking up to the sun siting up and stretching seeing his demon and petting his head. He got up and peeked his head out the door way hearing Zeke and Maggy down stairs, he walked down seeing them eating breakfast and going over.

"Good morning Xavier." She said with a smiled and set down a bowl of cereal and some juice.

"Morning." He said as he sat down next to Zeke and started eating. "Oh happy birthday Zeke." He smiled at Zeke,

"Thanks Xavier, I can't wait for dad to get here it'll be so nice, hes a lot of fun." Maggy sat down and drink some coffee.

"Oh- I remembered I made you something." He jumped up and ran upstairs to the room getting the picture he made before running right back down and handing the drawing to him, on the picture was a drawing of Xavier, Zeke and your wolves. Zeke takes it and smiles.

"I love it Xaiver. thanks!" He gets up and put the picture on the fridge Maggy looked at it.

"Who it that?" She said pointing at the wolves.

"That's um Wofly. Yeah his names wolfy." Xavier said looking down at his wolf who wagged his tail just a bit. 

"They're your friends, huh?" Both the boys nods. "Well alrighty then. Zeke daddy will be here in a few hours I want you two on your best behaved." 

"Alright mom. we'll be so good for daddy. We'll go get dressed nice too." She nods as Zeke pulls Xavier off to his room digging through his closet for something nice for them to wear. getting in some pure white button ups and two different colored vest, one purple Xavier has on and the red on Zeke has. When they open the door to leave the smell of caked fulled the room they ran down being as careful as they could be, getting to the kitchen they see a cake being iced by maggy.

"Ahahah. No cake til dad gets here." She said checking the time. "Uh hes late.." She muttered. "Boys go play outside.." Zeke pull Xavier out to the back yard, where a swingset sat among a few oak trees and flowers in a small garden. zeke ran to the swig set seeing a flash of black go by as his wolf runs after him. 

Xavier looked down at wofly who nods and started running seeing wolfy at his heels happy his wolf came with him anywhere he went. getting to the swig he saw the back door open and a little girl come out and walk over to them. 

"That's Elizabeth, she lives next door. shes pretty cool I pguess her mom and mine went to school together." She had long wavy brown hair and a flower dress on, seeming shy when she saw xavier, he saw her giant snake demon coiled around her whole body, starting at her ankle then going the over her shoulder. Xavier never saw one so scary before, it looked like a spiky snake without a bottom jaw the same eyes and teeth as Wolfy does. 

_that one is greed, like me but only takes acting like everything is needed to live. Watch her Xavier she could cause trouble._

 Xavier looked from her snake to his wolf not sure about this little girl but he'd be nice, mom always said to be a gentleman.

"Hi Elizabeth, I'm Xavier nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out to her for a handshake. 

"Hi Xavier, that a weird name never heard of it before." She said shaking his hand back, but Xavier saw the snake about to strike at his hand and quckily pulled it away. 

"Hey Lizzy, my dads coming today." Zeke said sharing a look with the other little boy, showing they both could see the snake as they do with the wolves.

"aw that's nice Zeke my dads always at work." She went and took the swing that Xavier was sitting in, he huffed lightly and went up the side looking down at them. 

"Will your dad like me?" He asked down to his friend. 

"Anyone who doesn't like you is crazy, you're so nice." He said smiling up to the other, seeing wolfy trying to get up the side he chuckled, his own wolf was gently nudging him on the swing.

The kid ended up playing tag for the better part of twenty minutes, ending when Elizabeth fell and she ran in crying. The boys chuckled knowing it was their wolves who tripped her slowly following her they saw what had to be Elizabeth's mom, stuck comforting two crying people, maggy and Elizabeth. 

"Mom..? What wrong?" Zeke asked softly at seeing his mom crying.

"n-nothing dear.." She managed sitting up and wiping her face clean. "Why don't we get your cake out." She sighed putting herself back together going to get cake. Both Zeke and his wolf looked down, meanwhile Xavier's looked back up at him like he knew what this was about.

the whole day Zeke's wolf looked down while Zeke faked smiled and halfhreatedly played with the toys he got. Once they were alone in the room, hearing maggy closing her door he started crying badly, not caring if maggy got mad at them. 

"Zeke.." Xavier frowned resting his arm on his shoulder only to have Zeke jerk away. "Zeke come on it's okay." He tried to hug Zeke only to have his slap him, causing you to fall on his bottom, looking up at him was a crying but ready to fight Zeke and his wolf,who was bigger then Zeke, growling deeply at him. 

"Go away! You can't replace Zack! dad will never want me.." He cried out before running out of the room.


End file.
